


New Sky and Brightest Stars

by maxsaystowrite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, So much angst, Spoilers, Stolen Century: Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: Lup misses their original world, Taako tries to comfort her. Taako wonders about an end to it all, Lup tries to assure him there will always be hope.





	New Sky and Brightest Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend listening to Home by Gabrielle Aplin while reading. Not require but it definitely adds to it.

Lup took in a breath, looking up at one of the brightest stars in this new sky. She had no idea what world it was, she just hoped it was theirs.

 

“I never thought I’d miss it?” She whispered. Taako heard her, he always hears her. He stood up, joining her by the window, sliding a hand across her back.

 

“We thought we’d be back in two months. Two months isn’t long enough to miss home.”

 

Lup shuddered.  _ Home _ . Did it ever feel like that? Did they ever find their place on that world? She didn’t look at Taako. 

 

“Do you think we agreed to go on this mission so we could find somewhere where we belonged? ‘Cause I know we could never have guessed this was going to happen, but maybe…” Her words caught in her throat. She never thought these words through, but she definitely  _ felt _ them. “Maybe we’ll find a place that finally fits, you know?”

 

Taako hooked his hand on her forearm and pulled her close, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah… I know…”

 

“What if we find some place? One really really comfortable? What if we meet people? What if we make lives? And love that world? And then the light comes, and then the Hunger? 

 

“Then we’ll save it. We’ll fight off the hunger, fight off the end of the world we’ve found a home in, we’ll save the ones we love so much… We’ll survive.”

 

Lup reaches up to Taako’s hand and takes it from her shoulder, fitting their fingers together. “What if one of us doesn't?”

 

Taako let out a loud, nervous laugh. It sounded as if he was trying to hide that he was thinking exactly that. “I’ll just die the most kick ass way possible so it’s sick to look back on, not sad.”

 

Lup laughed, stronger, more genuine than his. “I’ll die in the most tragic way possible just to come back and haunt your ass for the rest of eternity.”

 

He snorted, his mood lifting. “We’ll die together in a blaze of glory, killing as many Hunger as we can.”

 

Lup squeezed his hand, a smile on her face but solemn tone coming from her mouth. “Do you think we’ll ever be able to stop running?” Taako squeezed back. “Do you really think we can save the planes?”

 

Taako looked at his feet. Lup squeezed his hand again.

 

“Can I be honest?”

 

Lup knocked her hip into Taako’s. “Of course. At least with me.”

 

Taako let out a deep breath. “Is this all in vain? The hopping between planes? What if we get to the last one and still haven’t defeated the Hunger? What will this all been for?” He took in another deep breath before continuing. “Sometimes… I think about just.... Letting it consume all of us… Because what’s the point? If we can’t stop it, nothing will exist, no one will be able to look back and ask why we didn’t save the world. No one will be around even if we try. I don’t know… I just wonder who we’re doing this for.”

 

Lup jerked away, mouth agape. Taako wasn’t looking up at her, refusing to pry his eyes from the floor. “Taako what are you-”

 

Taako cut her off. “I know what you’re gonna say. I know, we’re doing this so everyone in the entirety of the universe doesn’t die but what if they all do anyways? What would be the point of us going through the pain of making friends that we can’t take with us? Telling people that they’re dead if they don’t help us, not telling them that they might be dead even if they do.” Taako’s hands became fists. “I just don’t know if I can try to  _ help  _ one more civilization fully knowing they have less than half a chance of dying while I get to be revived regardless of how hard I try!”

 

He finally looked up at her, tears flooding his eyes. Lup had scarcely seen her brother cry. The last time was when they were 12 and he had lost his favorite skirt. But now he was breaking down because of the emotional wear of their new lives. Her heart ached for those trivial tears.

 

Taako’s chest was heaving and his cheeks were wet. “Lup… I’m tired. I was tired of hopping around back home, and I'm tired of it now. I’m tired of loss, I’m tired of false hope. Is it too much for me to wonder about rest? An end? Does that  _ really  _ make me crazy?”

 

“Of course not,” Lup said, moving back over to her brother, cupping his cheek with one hand, pushing away his tears with her thumb. “I just… I just don’t think it’s fair to make that decision for the rest of the universe… We have to keep trying because we’re the only ones who can. It’s like that robot world? We didn’t get to make the decision that kills a whole planet and I don’t think we get the decision to let the whole universe die… I think we got stuck with this lot in life and we have to exploit it and do all we can with it because we’re the only ones with this ability. We’re the only ones who can make it this far. We’re the only chance the rest of the universe has.”

 

Taako moved his face and kissed the palm of her hand, bringing up a hand to hers.

 

“And how many chances do you think we’ll have? How many worlds to get it right?” The question wasn’t spiteful or sharp, with no hint of it being rhetorical. 

 

Lup cringed, but smiled, because one of them had to keep smiling. “I’m not sure. But, hopefully, enough.”

 

“And what if we do this for a hundred year? A thousand? A million? And we’re so tired, and we still can’t beat it?”

 

“And we’ll die again and we’ll try again and we’ll get one step closer.”

 

“And when we reach our end?”

 

Lup let out a hard sigh. Taako’s fatalism weighed heavy on her, especially now, especially after all this. “Then we can die knowing we did every single thing we could to stop it.”

 

Taako let out a giggle and leaned further into Lup’s warm hand. “ _ How _ can you be such a ray of fucking sunshine all the time?”

 

Lup grinned. “Because I’m fucking tremendous, that’s why.”

 

Her smile was always infectious, Taako  _ had _ to smile back. “Do you wanna go pass this existential crisis over to Barold?”

 

“Oh, you bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave a comment! I have four more Adventure Zone fics set in wonderland. I also have Yuri!!! On Ice, Voltron, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Kingsmen fics! Go read those if you're interested! Thank you so much!


End file.
